Little Alphas
by SeriesObsession
Summary: They couldn't catch a break could they? Between rouge alphas and kanimas, the supernatural threats had stopped for a while. But then Jackson had to go and piss off a witch. Now the pack is stuck with two four year olds, one of whom is particularly growly.
1. Chapter 1

In retrospect Stiles should've concocted a better thought out plan. You can't blame him for it though. Stiles, if anything, was fiercely protective of his pack. He couldn't help it if his pack decided to run head on against a coven of witches. He blamed Jackson, the douchenozzle was just plain stupid sometimes. I mean if you see a woman who clearly looks like a prostitute then you don't say that she looks like a prostitute right next to her. You wait until you're a good few feet away.

So that's why Stiles is driving his beloved Jeep through the shittiest terrain in the world and scuffing his perfectly new wheels while smudging the sides with endless amounts of mud. "I'm sorry Martha. I promise I'll give you a good washing once I'm finished beating the hell out of my stupid packmates" said Stiles while caressing the dashboard of the jeep.

The terrain wasn't looking any better and every once in a while Stiles' head would hit the ceiling of the car due to the bumpy road. Stiles stared back down at his phone which was bleeping a signal on a map that was leading him to the location of Scott's phone. He continued following it when Martha started to stutter and cough. "No. No. No, why now?!" said Stiles in frustration as the jeep slowed to a halt.

"Having car troubles?" Stiles practically flailed in midair as the voice of one creepy ass Peter Hale spoke aloud. What is it with these wolves and wanting to give him heart attacks? Was there some sort of werewolf law that said wolves should scare Stiles at any given opportune moment? Because that was totally unfair because it's not like he had super senses to detect when one of the furry bastards was approaching.

"My god! Is it your personal mission to be creepy as hell in the most inappropriate of moments?" shrieked Stiles, "So what are you here to kill me or something? Cause I kinda have somewhere to be right now"

Peter winked at him, the bastard, "Contrary to what you might believe Stiles I have no intentions of hurting you."

"No intentions of… are you fucking kidding me? You, who literally stabbed Derek through the back and chased us through the school trying to rip our heads off, have no intentions of hurting me? Excuse me if I find that hard to beli—"

Peter cut him off before he could continue his rant, "Stiles I know that if don't interrupt you know you'll ramble forever. Now you and I both know that my nephew made a stupid decision and are now paying the price by, most likely, getting their asses kicked by witches. So I suggest that we get a move on."

"How did you even know-?" started Stiles but was completely ignored as the beta began jogging away. Stiles had no choice but to follow him now that Martha was out the picture, so he conceded and began following.

The woods seemed to go on forever and they eventually headed into territory Stiles had never been in before. He could hear it before he saw it. He heard fire crackling, thunder roaring, ice flying, arrows whizzing, and the sure sign of werewolves growling and slashing. Peter motioned for Stiles to stay back while he looked on ahead and sniffed the air. "There's about five of them. They're outnumbered but more than capable of handling a wolf pack. I suggest you wait here, you wouldn't be much of an asset in battle anyways" and with that the beta sneaked around the battle and jumped into the fray, attempting to swipe at a girl, who seemed to be in her early twenties, but missed entirely as she swiveled to the side.

_Well screw you too Peter, _thought Stiles as he pulled out the small handgun that his father kept under his bed. The only reason he knew it was there was because one day while Stiles and Scott were playing hide and seek Stiles decided to hide under his father's bed. And because Stiles has always been a curious little thing he opened the small shoebox underneath which contained the firearm. Scott was a squeamish little boy and urged Stiles to put it back where it was. Stiles happily obliged and he never mentioned it to his dad.

Stiles looked up to see the raging battle. The wolves were definitely getting their asses handed to them. Scott and Isaac were fighting one witch who didn't seem like a stereotypical witch at all. She was moving with lightning reflexes holding two glowing knives in her hand and gracefully dodged the attacks aimed at her.

Erica and Boyd also seemed to be having trouble subduing a witch who was shooting freaking lightning bolts at them. Jackson was attacking one with fire fists while Allison tried to get a stab in with her knife. Derek and Peter were trying to attack two of them who were both holding blades of ice that steamed from the cold.

The witches didn't look very hurt at all, but they were clearly tiring out. Each of the wolves, and Allison, were sporting some nasty bruises, gashes, and burns from where they've been hit. The worst of them being Derek who was bleeding from a gash in his shoulder blade and was slightly limping, his arms were covered with terrible burns and he was limping slightly.

And didn't that image of Derek hurt and battered just make Stiles' blood boil. When Stiles first met Derek there was a clear sign of mutual dislike from both parties. But little by little the dislike turned into acceptance, then into awe, then trust, and then lust. That last one freaked Stiles out the first time he woke up from a dream, sweaty and aroused after images of very inappropriate scenes of the Alpha flashed in his mind.

He desperately tried to convince himself that he didn't like Derek that way. They were friends now, sort of, so why should there be anything more. He tried to convince himself that he was still into Lydia, to no avail. The only things he thought about in the shower now were surly Alphas with emotional constipation. And don't even get him started on the talk he was most likely going to have to talk with his dad soon, I mean how would it go 'Hey daddio, guess what? Remember that time you found me at the gay club? Well it turns out I wasn't completely lying.' No, if stiles knew better that was a talk he would probably forever avoid.

Stiles snapped himself out of his thoughts of unrequited attraction and watched in horror as one of the ice blades lodged itself into Derek's bicep. That was enough to get Stiles angry all over again. He was about to charge in and shoot one of the witches when one of them suddenly yelled. "Now!"

All five of the witches jumped back in unnatural motion as one threw black powder forward, forming a black circle around all of the wolves. "Don't think we forgot about you sweetie" said one of the witches as she threw a thin glowing wire at Allison, which tangled itself around her making her incapable of movement. "And don't even try cutting it with your claws. It's laced with wolfsbane so you're claws are pretty much useless against it."

Stiles' heart was racing. What should he do? Should he run in and help or think of a better plan that might not get them all killed? Stiles decided on the latter as he snuck around the edge and stealthily approached the witches while they babbled and giggled at their joy of catching "a bunch of adorable werewolves and a little human girl" their words not his.

His movements didn't go unnoticed by the pack and his eyes locked onto Derek's, the green-gray eyes giving him silent approval with a very slight nod of his head. That was all Stiles needed as he jumped forward and kicked the circle of mountain ash, successfully breaking it, and quickly bending to one knee and shooting the gun he held, successfully nailing fire witch in the chest. She collapsed to the floor and gurgled blood. Yeah, Stiles' been practicing with a gun. Can you blame him?

The rest of the moment was a flurry of movement. The wolves moved at inhumane speeds, the witches caught completely off guard, as Jackson swiped his claws over lightning witch quickly ending her life. Scott and Isaac both pounced onto glowy knife witch and impaled her with their claws. The last witch wasn't so easily to subdue. She swung her ice blades samurai style and managed to keep the wolves at bay, and Allison was out of arrows so she couldn't shoot her crossbow.

But she made one mistake. A mistake that all the stupid supernatural creatures always seem to make. She forgot about the lanky human. Stiles aimed his weapon and shot the witch, hitting her kneecap and causing her to plummet to the ground in pain. She quickly threw her hands up making icicles stick up from the ground and shielding her. While she made the ice Allison retrieved one her lost arrows from a tree and aimed it at her head.

"Give it up bitch- I mean witch" sneered Peter, "You're pretty much drained of magic and severely outnumbered. Quite a predicament if you ask me."

Ice witch just grunted in response, "I see your little pack is very close. How sweet, a little family of misfits."

"If you're done talking I think it's time you die already" stated Scott.

"May I do the honors?" said Erica as she flexed a clawed hand.

"I'm not a fool. I know when I've been defeated, but I'm not going down without a fight. Let's see how you're little pack functions when your first and second are unable to run the pack" she said as she shot a glowing beam at Derek and Scott. Stiles, quickly recognizing the situation, shoved Scott out of the way but was unable to warn Derek as the beam of light hit him in the side and Derek in the chest. Right after the beam was shot Allison released the arrow she had strung, impaling it in the witch's head.

"Stiles!" said Scott as he and Allison crouched beside him. Erica and Boyd knelt beside Derek and tried to keep him from falling into unconsciousness. Peter, Isaac, and Jackson stood to the side with slight sketches of worry on their faces.

Stiles was in pain. Why did this hurt so much? It was like his bones and flesh were contorting and squeezing his organs into themselves. _I'm dying_, he thought to himself, _I'm dying and I didn't even get to say bye to my dad. Didn't get to do any of the crazy shit I've always wanted to do. Didn't get to say what I've wanted to say tomy friends. Didn't get to tell Derek how I felt._ If he couldn't do any of those things he could still do the latter. "D-Derek…" wheezed Stiles.

Derek turned to Stiles and their eyes met. Derek looked to be in as much pain as Stiles was, clutching his stomach and curling in on himself. Nope, Stiles couldn't do it. Even close to death he was too scared of the rejection or disgust Derek would show towards him if he said it. But right now Derek's eyes didn't say any of that. They were… warm and fearful? The combination confused Stiles. Why would Derek send anything kind and scared his way at the same time. Was he worried about him?

Stiles' thoughts were cut off as Derek let out a loud scream which was followed shortly by Stiles'. Their bodies began to glow as a blinding light began to slowly increase, enveloping their bodies completely making them invisible within the glow. The pack all stepped back as the light became too strong for their keen sight even for Allison who was human. There was a flash of light as a wave of it shot from the bodies of the boy and the Alpha, successfully striking the rest of the pack, making them all fall into unconsciousness.

* * *

Looking at the sun hurt. He was starting to get a headache from the overflow of light. Not to mention it was his fault that he got them attacked by a coven of witches. Jackson regretted it he really did. He didn't mean to say that the woman looked like a prostitute out loud, but sometimes his assholeness got the better of him making him say things he didn't want to.

The memories rushed back to Jackson as he recalled back the events of the past few… How long has it been since they passed out? He remembers being hit with a light coming from Derek and Stiles and then the world went black. Derek and Stiles?! Were they okay? What happened? One minute they had the last witch cornered, and the next Derek and Stiles were writhing in pain on the ground.

Yes, Jackson knows that everyone thinks he's an inconsiderate asshole but the truth is that he does have emotions. And ever since joining the pack he's felt, shall he say it, accepted. Because even though he was the most popular guy in school and co-captain of the lacrosse team, people still hated him. But since joining the Hale pack the whole lot of them, including Stiles whom he bullied constantly before, began to slowly let him in. Jackson looked to the side to see that the witch was gone, as well as the other dead ones, only a bloody arrow left to prove what happened.

"Hey Jackson, how come you so big?" said a little voice whom Jackson most definitely remembered. It was the voice that annoyed him so much as a kid, the voice that made him want to seal it over with duct tape to not hear it again. Jackson looked in shock as a little boy with short fuzzy brown hair looked down at him.

"Stiles?!" yelled Jackson. His screams of surprise slowly roused the rest of the pack awake.

"Hey Stile, how come everyone sleeping?" said another little voice.

Jackson looked in abashed horror at what looked to be a little Derek Hale staring at him. "I dunno Dewek, but Scott bigger now too and he has muscles like my daddy."

"Stiles?!"

"Derek?!"

Said Scott and Peter in unison as the rest of the pack was now fully awake and staring at their child alpha. "Unca Peter? How come you look so old?" said a little Derek.

"Dewek!" hissed Stiles, "You not suppose to call people old. My daddy says it bad manners" Stiles was unable to pronounce the _R _in manners which was pretty freaking adorable if you ask Jackson.

"Oops. Sorry Unca Peter" apologized Derek while holding his hands in front of himself and looking at his shoes. His feet were pointed towards each other and the sadness in the little boys face made Jackson seriously consider if he wasn't secretly a girl because that was just adorable.

"What in the world is going on?!" interrupted Erica, "Why are Stiles and Derek four?!"

No one was able to answer. They were all still in shock by what was going on. The silence was cut when Stiles trotted over to Erica and outstretched his hand in a greeting manner, "Hi. My name Stiles. Nice to meet you" he said in the most adorable way a four year old would.

Erica looked surprised for a second and tentatively shook his hand. "You vewy pwetty" said Stiles before going around and shaking Boyd and Isaac's hands telling them how Boyd was tall and how he liked Isaac's hair. He walked over to Peter and shook his hand as well before saying "No worry Unca Peter, you not old."

"Stile he not your Unca Peter , he _my _Unca Peter" said Derek.

"Why not?" questioned Stiles.

"Because" stated Derek with four year old determination.

"Oh. Okay" said Stiles with a sad expression slowly coming on his face.

Derek noticed the expression and quickly tried to fix it, "I'm sorry Stile. I lie, he can be your Unca Peter too."

Stiles' little face was rapidly replaced with content as he fiercely nodded and said okay. Scott tentatively approached Stiles and knelt in front of him. He seemed to be over the fact that his best friend and Alpha were four and figured that they had seen enough crazy to be surprised. "Hey buddy. Can I have a hug?" said Scott with outstretched arms. Stiles happily obliged and hugged Scott , the little boy sighing with happiness. "I want you to meet someone" started Scott as he turned towards Allison, "This is Allison, she's my girlfriend"

Stiles looked at Scott with disgusted horror, "Ew Scott girls are yucky! But you big now so I guess is okay." Stiles walked up to a surprised Allison and gave her a hug, "You take care of Scott because he have ass-ma and he my best fwiend" said Stiles.

Jackson couldn't help but laugh out loud at how ridiculous little Stiles was. He didn't find him annoying like how he did as a kid. Just entertaining. "Do you have girlfwend too Jacky?" asked Stiles. And there it was, the reason Jackson had begun to dislike Stiles, because of that stupid nickname. Strangely it didn't bother him when it came out of four year old Stiles.

"Yes I do Stiles. Her name is Lydia"

"Is she pwetty like Ally?" asked Stiles with genuine curiosity.

"Prettier" said Jackson winking at him. Scott scoffed at him and Allison giggled.

"I hate to interrupt the kiddy moments here but I think we should let the sheriff know that his son is four years old again" stated Peter. He was right even though the sheriff already knew of the supernatural in Beacon Hills he made it clear that he didn't like it.

"My daddy the shewiff. We go see him now, comon Dewek!" said Stiles as he grabbed Derek's hand and began to pull him along. Derek quickly yanked his hand back and crossed his arms, lifting his head high and closing his eyes.

"Dewek…" said Stiles sadly. Derek continued fake ignoring Stiles.

"No talk to me Stile. I mad at you" stated Derek.

"Why?" started Stiles with a devastated look on his face.

"Because you say that Scott you best friend. And I thought I was you best friend" harrumphed Derek.

"I'm sowy Dewek. Sowy Scott but Dewek my best fwend more than you now" stated Stiles as he hugged Derek.

Scott just smiled at Stiles. The whole pack knew that Derek and Stiles were practically head over heels for each other, but to blocked by fear of rejection that they didn't say anything.

"Is okay Stile. I forgive you" said Derek as he hugged Stiles back.

Jackson was dying. If you could die by cute overload it would be happening right now. If not death than he was certainly diabetic because this amount of sweet was enough to make your teeth decay. Apparently he wasn't the only one because on cue Allison and Erica awed at the two little boys hugging. They ran off while holding hands and motioning for the pack to follow them.

As they walked out of the woods Jackson noticed something really strange. The little boys were wearing the same clothes they had when they were older, but in miniature version. Stiles had a little red hoodie with jeans and converse. Derek was the most funny, he wore a Henley with little jeans and the designer adidas he always wore, complete with a tiny leather jacket.

"Are they wearing the same clothes they had before?!" yelled Isaac in realization. The rest of the pack looked in shock at their little outfits. Jackson laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

"Daddy? Why you look so old?" questioned a four year old Stiles.

"Stile! You being a hippo-, hippa-, hippie-…" struggled a four year old Derek with pronunciation, "Unca Peter, how you say that word again?"

"Hypocrite" responded Peter.

"Yeah! You being a hippo-crit Stile!" said Derek to Stiles.

"Oops, sorry Derek" said Stiles, still unable to pronounce his R's, "Sorry daddy, you not old… I think?"

Meanwhile, the Sheriff stared in horror at what appeared to be his son.

13 years ago.

Why was his son 4?

And how the hell did this happen?

That last thought must've been said aloud because Stiles suddenly screamed out, "Ooh, you said a swear word daddy! That's ten cents in the swear jar!" John couldn't help it, the absurdity of the situation and the realization that he had his adorable four year old son again made him delusional, he laughed. And not a small giggle, a full body shaking laugh that caused his stomach to hurt.

"Are you okay sheriff?" asked Scott, placing a steadying hand on his shoulder.

"Other than the fact that I'm freaking out about Stiles being four again, yeah I'm fine" responded John.

"Stile? Why you daddy say "four again"? You been four before?" questioned Derek.

"You always were a perceptive little one weren't you Derek?" said Peter.

Stiles just looked between his father and Derek in confusion. Stiles brought his hand to his head and making a pained face. He started grunting in pain and all of a sudden he let out a shrilling scream. The sheriff, realizing the situation, was suddenly bombarded with past memories of his son as a child. The sudden tantrums or sudden outbursts of pain. Situations that would make Stiles a tiring child to handle. Before John was able to jump into action, something he completely didn't expect happen.

Derek ran over to Stiles and placed his arms around him, hugging him tightly and whispering to Stiles. "Is okay Stile, I here. Please no scream anymore" said Derek with a slight quiver to his voice, "I no like it when you cry."

John watched as Stiles, with an obedience he rarely saw out of him at a young age, slowly began to quiet down, the screaming dissipating into almost silence. John was confused. The only other person who could quiet down Stiles like that was his mother. Not even he was able to bring down Stiles from one of his sudden ADHD outbursts as a child.

And didn't that just bring memories rushing back into him. Of Claudia caressing Stiles while he slowly fell asleep in her arms, of Claudia playing with Stiles and his toys, of Claudia baking sweets with Stiles, of Claudia and him hugging Stiles fiercely on his first day of school. John, just realizing that Derek seemed to be four as well, was confused as to how Derek was able to calm Stiles down so quickly. How Stiles even allow it? He didn't even know Derek when he was four. Well… children did have a tendency to form extremely fast friendships, but still.

John, snapping out of his reverie, looked to see that Derek and Stiles were now preoccupied with the model cars that he kept atop a small desk. "Oh Stiles! Derek! Please don't touch those. They are not toys" said John in a stern voice.

Stiles seemed to understand and quickly turned to Derek, "I know! There some toys in my room, we can play with those!" Derek nodded fiercely with a smile on his face as he dashed across the living room and up the stairs, following a jubilant Stiles who seemed to have completely forgotten about his screaming.

"Uh, not to be a buzzkill" started Jackson, "but Stiles hasn't been four in a long time, and I'd hate to see the disappointment that all his toys are gone and instead replaced with video games."

His theory was contradicted when Stiles and Derek ran back the stairs while holding two figurines and making little wooshing noises. On closer inspection John noticed that Stiles held Batman and Derek held Superman. The image was one that he never would have imagined and he once again burst into laughter.

"Oh my… Don't tell me…" groaned Jackson, facepalming himself.

"It's just like Stiles to keep his toys" said John, "I remember those. They were gifts from Claudia after they saw the movies together all those years ago."

At the mention of the word 'Claudia' Stiles perked up and ran back to his dad, Derek in his wake "Mommy! Daddy, where mommy at?" asked Stiles.

As if on cue, everyone in the room looked to the sheriff. John's breath hitched in his throat. He mentally slapped himself for not sooner realizing that Stiles would probably ask for his mother. A feeling of intense sadness settled in the pit of his stomach.

It was so hard the first time. Why did he have to do it again? He still couldn't get the images of Stiles crying into his dead mothers shoulder, begging her to come back and that she wasn't allowed to die and leave him and his dad alone.

John made a decision. It probably wasn't the best choice, but he'll be damned if he has to put Stiles through that pain again. John knelt to the ground and propped Stiles on his knee, to his surprise Derek came right by him and held Stiles' hand. The action confused him yet again. "Stiles, your mommy is on an important business trip right now and she won't be home for a while."

"Like for work?" asked Stiles.

"Yes. Like for work" responded John.

"Is okay Stile, you mommy be back soon" said Derek, squeezing Stiles' hand a little tighter.

"Okay," agreed Stiles, "Now let's go play Derek!" continued Stiles, not realizing the severity of the situation.

John sighed and ran a hand down his face, "I think we should talk" He motioned for them to sit and the pack all obliged, taking seats on the couches in the living room. Before they could even begin to start talking Stiles and Derek rushed back into the living room. They were making comical noises as they played with their figures and John knew that would be a distraction for them.

Peter realizing the situation spoke up, "Derek and Stiles," he started with a voice that John, nor the rest of the pack, had ever heard before, "I think you should play in the backyard, the adults are going to have a long boring meeting."

"Actually," said Jackson jumping up from his seat, "I'm not for boring meetings either. Lydia and I are taking them to the mall. Who knows how long they'll be like this and they're going to need more clothes eventually."

"That's very kind of you Jackson," said John, "I'll make sure to pay you back—"

Cutting him off Jackson said, "No need sheriff, I've got it covered. It's my fault they're like this anyways" The last part was mumbled and John had to strain his ears to hear it. "Okay if that's what you want to do" said John.

"We'll go with you" said Scott as he and Allison stood up.

John called over his son and Derek, "Do you guys want to go to the store with Scott and Jackson?"

"Yes! I like Scott and Jacky, and they girlfriends" responded Stiles and then looked to Derek, silently asking him his opinion.

"Yeah I like them too," responded Derek and then added, "They pack."

That made Allison and Lydia smile, knowing that their position in the pack was not exactly talked about. John took his son in his arms and told him to be safe as Peter did the same with Derek. They were soon headed out the door and into a car where they would all fit.

"Hold on a moment," said John, "Derek said they were pack, does that uh… mean he's still an… an alpha? Can children even be alphas?" the terminology for this whole werewolf thing still confused John a little and it never hurt to ask questions.

"Yes he is, and yes they can" responded Peter, "A child alpha is usually born from the packs existing alpha, they're born to eventually take the place of their alpha and lead the pack."

"You know, I've had to time to adjust but this whole werewolf thing still confuses me to no end. I mean I know that you bit Jackson, but he didn't even turn into a werewolf he turned into a… uh… banshee?"

Isaac laughed and quickly corrected him, "No, Jackson was the kanima. Lydia was the banshee."

"Oh because that makes much more sense" replied John sarcastically.

"Don't we have more important matters to discuss?" asked the ever silent Boyd. John didn't know what his deal was, he seemed like a nice kid and all but rarely did he ever speak. Maybe he only spoke to his pack?

"Right" started John, "Spill."

And they did. Peter began telling the story of how they were threatened by witches and were forced to defend themselves. _Witches? Right because they existed too, _thought John. The story continued, with Isaac, Erica, and Boyd chiming in every once in a while, about how they were attacked and Stiles was the only reason that they were able to take them down.

John couldn't help the little bubble of pride that built up in his chest when hearing that. Even though he hated that Stiles was a part of this whole supernatural thing, he was glad that he was being protective of his friends er- pack er- whatever. The point is that Stiles' hasn't had many other friends except for Scott, and he was pretty sure that Jackson used to bully him before so he has no idea what happened there, but the kid seems to have changed for the better.

"How long do you suppose they'll be like this?" asked John.

"There's no way to tell" responded Peter, "I've dealt with magic before but haven't seen anything like this before. I plan on visiting Deaton and asking if he knows anything about this."

"Deaton? He's the… the… Darach? Right?" John was pretty sure he was wrong.

Peter chuckled at him, along with the other betas "No. Deaton is our emissary."

"Right" said John rubbing a hand down his face.

"Um, Scott and the rest will be back soon. Should we go out and get something to eat?" asked Erica.

"Not at all. I'll cook" stated Peter, "If that's okay with you sheriff."

"You can cook?!" asked Isaac, Erica, and Boyd simultaneously with shocked faces.

"By all means go ahead" responded John.

Peter smiled coyly and made his way to the kitchen.

* * *

The ride to the mall was filled with Stiles and Derek playing with their toys and Allison and Lydia cooing over how adorable they looked.

"We are going to get you the hottest clothes this season boys" said Lydia.

"But Lydia hot clothes no good in summer time" stated Derek.

Jackson just laughed at how matter-of-factly Derek said it.

After they parked the car and exited it, Stiles grabbed on to Jacksons hand, to his surprise, with Derek holding on to Stiles with one hand and Scott on the other.

"Aw, look they look like a couple with kids" said Allison which elicited a giggle from Lydia.

Scott and Jackson exchanged horrified glances and looked away rapidly. Jackson heard the shutter of a camera and quickly swiveled his head to glare at Allison and Lydia, Scott doing the same. "Lydia delete that fucking picture!" hissed Jackson.

"Jacky! No say bad word!" said Stiles with.

"Yeah Jackson! You no say those mean words" said Derek backing Stiles up.

"I am an adult so I can say whatever I want" grunted Jackson.

"No!" said Derek, "I alpha, and I say you no say mean words to you packmates" as he finished his sentence his eyes gave a red flash. The eye flash was a sign of an alpha command, one that betas couldn't resist unless they absolutely tried to.

"God, I forgot he was still an alpha" said Scott, "I actually felt that."

"You can feel your alphas commands?" asked Lydia.

"Yeah, I can't really explain it but it's kinda like something is pulling you towards it, and you can't fight it unless you use most of your strength" explained Scott.

"Anyways…" said Jackson, "Let's go get them their clothes already so we can leave."

The next hour was spent going through each and every store that had children's clothes, because Allison and Lydia just _had _to check them all for the "hottest" clothes. Stiles and Derek didn't seem to care about the clothes at all and were more interested in the toys section whenever they walked by one. Eventually the girls had to go the ladies room

And that's how Scott and Jackson ended up in the children's playground section in the mall while Stiles and Derek tried to coax them into playing superheroes with them. The whole idea that Stiles and his alpha were four years old hadn't fully sunk in yet. For one the witch was completely wrong because even though their alpha was four they cared enough about him to actually watch over him.

"Oh how sweet. Are they yours?" asked a woman who sat down near them.

Scott and Jackson might as well have had a stutter because they quickly tried to fix the situation but only ended up blabbering and stuttering so the woman was unable to understand what they were saying. Thankfully Stiles and Derek came to their rescue, "No ma'am" said Stiles "Scott and Jacky take care us while daddy has boring meeting at home."

"Oh I'm sorry I assumed they were yours" apologized flustered woman.

Jackson coughed uncomfortably, "we're not… together" said Jackson, motioning between him and Scott.

The woman apologized before taking her daughter and bidding them goodbye. Jackson turned to look at Scott to see that the other boy had a perplexed expression on his face. The one that Stiles called the confused puppy look. "We never speak of this" stated Jackson.

"Agreed" said Scott after recovering from his shock, "I'm gonna go see what's taking them so long" added Scott as he stood up and walked away. Jackson merely grunted in response.

Jackson, being the guy he is, took his eyes off of Stiles and Derek for only a minute to check his phone. But apparently a minute is all they needed to completely have disappeared from sight. Jackson stood up and glanced around the playground looking for either sign of one of the boys.

His worry escalated as he couldn't even sniff out where they were. There were too many smells in the mall and they only served to confuse him more. His worry turned into full fledge panic as he scampered out of the playground and began searching the store. After checking most of the stores, and failing to find them, he caught a whiff of his alpha in the big department store.

Thankfully the large stores didn't have clusters of people walking around and he was able to track their scents easier. It didn't help that most of the clothes still smelled like a million humans had touched them. Sometimes being a werewolf wasn't all it's cut out to be.

"Stiles! Derek!" yelled Jackson, "Why did you run off like that?! Do you have any idea how worried I was?!" Jackson realized he probably sounded like an overreacting girl, but right now he didn't care. He was having mixed feelings of anger that they ran away and worry that he might have lost them.

"Sorry Jackson, but we helping Sammy find his daddy" said Derek.

Jackson, just toning down his emotions, realized that there was another young boy with them. He seemed to be about their age and had tear streaks going down his eyes. "He lost his daddy Jacky and we help him find him" stated Stiles.

"Sammy right?" asked Jackson. The little boy nodded his head as he looked at him. He had long brown hair that almost came to his shoulders and eyes that resembled the color of bright green leaves. "Don't worry Sammy, I'll help you find your dad"

Jackson will kill them if anybody says it, but he has a soft spot for kids. It was a little secret about him that nobody except Danny knew about. So he'll be damned if he's not going to help this little boy find his father.

"No worry Sammy, we find your daddy" said Stiles.

"Yeah we find them cause we awesome. Right Stile?" said Derek to which Stiles and Sammy agreed.

Jackson subtly sniffed the boy and caught two scents. They were both strong and… male? Jackson chose the smell that was slightly stronger than the other and began following it, Leading the children with him. After a bit of walking a deep voice called out "Sammy!" followed by another softer yet equally gruff voice "Sam!"

Jackson noticed that the boy immediately perked up at the sound and Jackson led him towards it while holding his hand. The walk was short as two men came in sight. The shorter man with brown hair and green eyes just like Sammy's dashed forward as he caught a glimpse of the boy. Jackson guessed that he must have been his dad.

"Daddy!" yelled Sammy.

"Sammy don't you dare run off like that again!" said the man. The other man with black hair and blue eyes placed his hands on Sammy's shoulders and gave a sigh of relief.

"I found him wandering while I was looking for these guys" Jackson motioned towards Stiles and Derek, "I'm glad he found you."

"Thank you, I hope he wasn't a bother" said the blue eyed man.

"No worries. Jackson" added Jackson as he extended his hand towards the man in greeting.

"Castiel" he responded, "And this is my husband Dean."

"Thank you for finding him" said Dean.

"See. We find you daddy Sammy" said Derek.

Castiel bent down to one knee and looked at Derek with a curious head tilt, "Thank you for taking care of my son."

"You're welcome" said Derek smiling.

"Can Sammy play with us some time?" asked Stiles.

"If it is okay with your friend than I do not see a reason not to" responded Castiel.

"Can Sammy have playdate with me and Derek? Please Jacky?" pleaded Stiles followed by Derek.

"I don't know Stiles. Have you asked Sam if he wants to have a playdate?" said Jackson.

Stiles, realizing his mistake, turned to Sam and his family "Sammy do you want to have playdate with me and Derek?"

Sam bobbed his head up and down quickly and turned to Dean, whispering in his ear if he was allowed to. "This might be a spur of the moment thing but they seem to get along well. Sammy doesn't make friends very easily and it's good to see him with other kids. If you don't mind I'd like to set up a playdate for them" said Dean.

"I don't think it would be a problem but I'd have to check with my pa- his father, I mean" stuttered Jackson, correcting himself at the last minute.

Jackson and Dean exchanged their numbers as Stiles, Derek, and Sam hugged goodbye. Jackson was going to have to have a doctor's appointment soon from the diabetic heart attack he's going to get when children do something like that.

As they walked out of the department store he was approached by an angry looking Lydia, Scott, and Allison. Before they could start whatever rant they had Jackson shot his hand up, effectively cutting them off.

"I am really not in the mood to explain in a giant mall that is starting to sicken me. We have enough clothes and toys for them, so we are leaving and I am explaining in the car" Jackson grabbed Stiles and Derek's hands as he walked past and ahead of them.

He really needed a nap.


End file.
